RWBYRSWEEK: YangRuby
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: RWBYRSWEEK: Day 7: Yang/Ruby Relationship: Sisterly


Yang and Ruby sit at a table together, drinking some soda, and waiting for their food to come. It is a nice day out, so the sisters deiced to go out and enjoy it. They are sitting at an outside table by a small pizzeria. Yang and Ruby had ordered a small, cheese pie for the two of them to split and now they wait for it to come out.

The waiter comes out and places the pie down on the table.

"Here you two ladies go. I hope you two friends are enjoying your day out." The waiter says.

"We are not friends." Ruby tells him.

"Then are you two…"

"No, oh god no." Yang interrupts him "We are sisters!"

"You are? You guys look nothing alike." The waiter says.

"That is what everyone says. But we are sisters." Ruby says.

"Huh…" The waiter says and walks away.

Yang sighs and takes a slice from the pie. Ruby also takes a slice, and folds it so she can eat it. Yang does the same.

If we had a nickel for every time someone asked us that, we would be rich." Yang sighs and drinks some of her soda.

"I know, it can get really annoying. It also gets quite awkward when they think that we could be dating." Ruby says.

"That is really creepy to think off. Man, just because we don't look alike, doesn't mean that we are not related. It just happens that you got more of Mom's looks, and I got more of Dad's."

"You also act like Dad a lot."

"I think we both take a bit more after Dad in the personality department."

"That is true."

Ruby takes another slice, and starts to eat it. Yang is busy chewing on her straw.

"Hey, Yang, I forget. Why did you keep Mom's name?" Ruby asks her older sister.

"Because that what Mom and Dad gave me at birth. Seeing as they did not get married till after I was born, I was given Mom's name." Yang answers and takes another slice.

"Why didn't you change it when they got married?"

"I don't know. I just didn't. One reason is because 'Yang Rose' did not seem like it flowed right. What do you think?"

"No, it does not. 'Xiao Long' flows much better with your name."

"The only problem with that is it makes people even more confused when they find out we are full blooded sisters."

"You have to admit though, it is funny to see people's faces when they do find out."

"True. Come on little sis, let's pay and head out. It is too nice of a day just to be sitting here, talking."

* * *

Yang and Ruby go off to a nearby park. The park is bustling with life. Looks like others had the same idea as the sisters. In Yang's hand, is a Frisbee. Yang takes Ruby to an open area of the park. She throws the disc in the air. Ruby chases after it. She jumps up, and catches it.

"Nice one Rube!" Yang exclaims.

Ruby smiles, and throws the Frisbee back at her sister. Yang also is able to catch it. The two of them throw it back and forth for a bit, most of the time, the catching the disc. There are a few times where one of them misses and has to chase after it.

Yang throws the Frisbee once more. This time, however, it sails over Ruby's head, and goes towards a group of teenage boys. It hits one of them in the back of the head. He turns around, and looks at the disc in anger. He looks back up to see Yang and Ruby standing yards away. Yang gives him a slight wave, and gives him a nervous laugh. The teenager breaks the Frisbee in response.

"Run Ruby." Yang says and darts off.

Ruby follows her sister's lead, and runs off. The teenager follows close behind, shouting 'get back here you!' angrily. Ruby and Yang do not stop running. The two duck behind a large rock, out of breath. Yang starts to chuckle.

"Why…Why are you chuckling?" Ruby asks between her breaths.

"Because, it is fun." Yang grins.

"How is getting chased by a pissed off teenager any fun? What if he catches us?"

"I think we lost him. Don't worry about it."

Yang could not be anymore wrong. The teenager appears from around the rock. He is tall, muscular, and quite pissed off. Both of the sisters jump to their feet. Ruby hides behind Yang.

"H-Hey there buddy." Yang says.

"Did you two throw a Frisbee at my head?" The teenager asks.

"Well…we did not mean too. You see, I threw it, and my sister here missed it."

"You should really watch where you are throwing things." The teenager starts to walk towards the sister.

"We will next time." Ruby says from behind Yang.

"Oh, I know." The teenager says and cracks his knuckles.

"Whoa there hot-shot, there is no need for that." Yang says.

"I think there is."

"Don't come any closer." Yang growls, putting her arm behind her to wrap around Ruby "You don't want to mess with either of us. Especially me. And besides, you are out numbered."

"I don't think so."

Two other teenage boys from the group appear. Yang looks behind at Ruby.

"You think we an take them?" She whispers to Ruby.

"You know I am not that good at hand-to-hand! I don't know if I can." Ruby replies back.

The teenage boys from a circle around the sisters, preventing them from escape.

"Don't worry about it. Stay close to me, and you will be fine. If one of them gets to close, kick him in between the legs. That should knock him down for a good while."

Ruby nods. Yang lets go of Ruby, and puts her hands up, ready to fight. Ruby places her back against Yang's, and also puts her hands up. One of the teenagers tackles Yang to the ground. She tucks her legs in and kicks him in the stomach. He is set backwards.

The muscular teenager looks at his still standing friend. He gestures for him to go to Yang, who is starting to stand up. He walks over to Yang and goes to punch her. Yang dodges his attack, and sends her own punch at him. It hits him square in the jaw, knocking him out-cold. Yang grins and looks over towards Ruby. The muscular teenager is going after her. Yang gives off a small growl.

The teenager knocks Ruby over onto some gravel. She gets cut up when she falls. The teenager goes to throw a punch at Ruby. Before he is able to hit Ruby, something grabs him by the wrist. He turns his head to see Yang, her eyes red, gripping down hard on his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that of I were you." Yang says to him; she looks down at Ruby "Hey, Rube, remember what I said to do if one got to close?"

Ruby nods her head 'yes' and kicks the teenager in the groin. The teenager groans. Yang lets go of him, and he falls to his knees. Yang processes to karate chop the teenager in the back of the neck, knocking him out-cold.

Yang, her eyes back to their lilac color, stick out a hand for her sister. Ruby takes it, and Yang helps her up. Both the sisters have small cuts over their bodies.

"Weiss and Blake are going to lose it when they see us." Ruby grins.

"I'm surprise that they haven't gotten use to is coming back a mess." Yang remarks.

"Thanks for the save."

"Anytime little sis. Now, let's get back before these three wake up."

"Good idea."

* * *

**last rwbyrsweek thing. told you i would get it out. So, this is my last story for a while. The scot comes tomorrow. Anyway, see you all soon**


End file.
